


Bad End: Lovefeast

by Milieu



Series: 33 Day Guro Challenge [25]
Category: Strange Men (Video Games)
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Alternate Ending, Canon Continuation, Drabble, Minor Character Death, Other, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: Sophie is the only one in the world awake, but she isn't alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 25 - Organs
> 
> This is intended to be a continuation of the "Sleep With One Eye Open" ending in The Sandman. I thought the Boogie Man was a pretty interesting and twisted villain, and while the reveal in the game dedicated to him was a bit of a letdown, the fact that the real Boogie Man exists somewhere and is likely similar leaves plenty to play with.

_Goodbye, Sophie._

_We'll never meet again._

Those were the last words Sophie heard spoken by a living person, human or otherwise, besides herself.

Everyone else continued to sleep. Her father, Anne, David, even Reagan... no matter how she shook them or shouted, no one stirred. Surrounded by her sleeping town, Sophie was utterly alone.

At least at first.

Huddling on her bed, old childhood blanket wrapped around her like a burial shroud, Sophie felt something stir in the darkness.

"Is... is someone... there?" Her voice came out cracked and hoarse. 

There was no response except for the sound of her wardrobe door slowly creaking open.

Sophie curled in tighter on herself, clutching at her blanket. As she peered through the oppressive darkness, she could just barely make out a shape unfolding itself from the deeper blackness within the wardrobe.

There was a scrape of inhumanly long fingernails along the wood. "Hi there, sweetie."

The voice chilled her blood, sent enough of a shock through her that Sophie was up and moving before she even realized what she was doing, fleeing on pure primal instinct. There was only the soft rustle of cloth behind her to indicate that she was being pursued.

Out of her bedroom, down the hall, into the kitchen, overturning tables and chairs in her wake to try and slow him down just a bit even as she knew that there was no sanctuary she would ever reach in this endless night. She tore through the front door and almost made it down the front walk before he caught her.

"Let me go!" She struggled against his ice cold hands, craning her head back to stare with wide, terrified eyes at his painted-on smile. "Please..."

The Boogie Man pressed his hand over Sophie's mouth, his long, sharp nails scraping over her cheeks and chin and drawing blood.

"Don't worry, Sophie," he cooed. "You don't think I'd just break my only plaything right away, do you?"

No matter how she struggled, she couldn't draw breath with his cold corpse's hand covering her mouth and nose. As Sophie's vision started to swim, she thought that the expression painted on his sackcloth face brightened.

"We're going to have so much fun, you and I."

\---

Sophie came to seated at her own dining room table. The darkness still pressed in from every angle, but there were lit candles on the table. The candles' soft yellow glow provided just enough light for her to make out the other people seated around the table.

To her immediate left, her father's head lolled on his shoulder, glasses askew and eyes half-open. The plate in front of him was piled with glistening intestines - his own, if his torn-open abdominal cavity was any indication.

To her right sat Anne, in the same condition. Next to Anne was David, with Shirley seated across from him.

At the other end of the table sat the Boogie Man, smile as wide as ever, a plate of his own piled high with someone else's innards.

"I'm so glad you could join me for this welcoming dinner, Sophie."

Sophie couldn't scream. She could hardly breathe. She could only sit and snivel and tremble as tears rolled down her face and she gazed down at her own plate. It looked to have been arranged with select bits of the others.

She wanted to throw herself back from the table and flee once again, but the darkness and the stench and the Boogie Man's soft laughter weighed down on her.

"Eat up, sweetie."


End file.
